Under the Moonlight
by SPG inc
Summary: Why were Lin and Crest at the lighthouse? My DC2 lemon fic explains it all. Oneshot. Warning Lemon, but also fluffy. Yay, fluff. Written in cooperation with my dear friend PugDragon.


_**Okay people, here it is. SPG inc, in association with PugDragon industries, is proud to bring you the World's first LinXCrest Lemon (If you don't believe me, try and find one). Be warned- If your far to young like my partner in crime, P.D., please don't read this. BTW, I've updated this story from the original since everyone tells me the paragraphs are too long, so if you've read this before, you might find it a little easier to follow this time.**_

_**PugDragon: We are poor, we are young, we have no claim to Dark Chronicle or it characters**_

_**SPG inc.: Thank you, PD.**_

**Under the Moonlight**

The journey had been long and hard, not to mention dangerous, but Master Crest had seen them through the Starlight Canyon safely. Lin felt that the greatest gift in her life was the chance to be Master Crest's apprentice. Right now they were standing on the top of the Moon Crystal lighthouse. It was a beautiful sight, the Moon Crystal casting an eerie blue glow over the vast ocean; a glow that tinged the rocks of the cliff behind and reached so far it could be seen from Veniccio. They had come so that Lin could learn about the Crystal and its power for the day when she would take Master Crest's place as the lighthouse keeper.

Lin continued to stare out to sea. She was lost in her thoughts, but not so much that she couldn't feel Crest standing just next to her. She felt safe standing next to him. She had always felt like that around him, but after what happened today with that charging Ram…

_She dispatched the Ice Gemron with a fiery blast from the tail of her broomstick. She looked back at Master Crest, but he was still tackling the two Golems who had tumbled down from the top of the canyon walls. Suddenly something crashed into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She looked up and saw a Ram raising its club high over her head. Her entire body tensed and she waited for the club to come. But it never came. With a tremendous roar, Crest leaped forward and dashed the club from the creatures grip. Before it could recover, Crest shoved his hands under the animal's arms and tossed it over the pathway, down to the river below. He then rushed to Lin and crouched over her body. She was shocked to see the fear and concern in his eyes as he checked she was alright. She was equally surprised at the joy that lit up his handsome face as he realised she wasn't hurt. Crest had even hugged her, letting out a huge sigh of relief that rushed past her ear. She responded instantly, her desire to feel the comfort that her master's arms offered overwhelming her shock. She didn't know how long they had held each other, but she enjoyed every moment of it. When they'd finally broken apart, they walked the last path to the lighthouse, arms wrapped around each other._

And their arms were still wrapped around each other now. Lin was in a state of bliss. She had been dazzled by her teacher from the very first day she met him. But over the time she had spent with him, her feelings matured, and now she cared deeply for her Master. Not for his stunning looks and his amazing knowledge of magic, but for his open and warm-hearted attitude, and his kind and generous personality. Yet from the day they had met, Lin had always felt sure Crest didn't care about her in quite the same way. She new he would look after her and care for her, but only as a friend; and seeing as how she was seventeen years old an he was at least six years older, that was unlikely to change. The incident today, however, had made her wonder if there was hope of a deeper relationship with her master. A relationship she secretly longed for.

"Lin?" Crest's voice made Lin jump as her mind hurtled back to reality.

"Yes, Master?" she answered, looking up at him.

Staring into his grey eyes, Lin felt her heartbeat quicken.

"It's almost midnight." He said in his soft voice. "I think it would be best to sleep for the rest of the night and begin our lesson in the morning. What do you think?"

Lin smiled. "You know best, Master." her answer was meant to be in her usual playful tone, though it sounded a lot less playful than it normally was, something which both Lin and Crest noticed.

'_What's wrong with me? Why am I acting differently? Because of Master Crest? I've never felt different around him before. Then again, I've never seen that look in Master eyes before when he thought I was hurt. Could my chance have come after all this time? To tell Master how I really feel about him?'_

These thoughts chased each other round Lin's head as she helped Crest spread out some blankets on the ground in a corner of the lighthouse. There were no rooms in the lighthouse to sleep in and the grass outside may have been more comfortable, but would leave them exposed to dangerous nocturnal predators that were lurking in the pits of the Starlight Canyon. So Crest and Lin would be forced to sleep on the top of the lighthouse.

"We can lie on these blankets," Crest said, more to himself than Lin. "but then we won't have enough to keep us warm." He looked at Lin and smiled. "So what would you prefer; a cold or a bad back?" He chuckled.

Lin looked at the two sets of blankets, spaced about half a foot apart. She considered the situation. It was quite a chilly night, and with the thought that Crest might be harbouring secret feelings for her, Lin felt an urge to stay close to her master. So, mustering up her courage, she said "Maybe…we wouldn't be so cold, if we, slept together?"

It would be an insult to say that the silence that followed was merely tense. Both Lin and Crest froze, staying absolutely silent. Even the sea seemed to have paused to hear what Crest would say.

After what seemed like a good three minutes, Crest looked at Lin and said "No. We wouldn't."

'_Oh no,' _thought Lin _'he's rejected me. He must be disgus-' _

The voice in Lin's head was dumbstruck as Crest took the blanket he'd spread out for Lin and laid it on top of his own. Once it was laid out flat he looked over at Lin. He face was blank but Lin couldn't help thinking there might be the tiniest trace of a smile on his lips.

Two minutes later, both Lin and Crest were lying on the blankets in a corner of the lighthouse. Lin was lying on her side while Crest lay right behind her, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist. The warmth she felt from this close contact was nothing compared the sense of safety and comfort that her master gave. But she was still afraid. She was wide awake and was thinking what she should do. Should she tell Crest that she cared for him; perhaps even…_loved him?_ Maybe she should just go to sleep. But how could she give up this opportunity- lying in his arms, alone in a quiet place, and under the Moon Crystal which was as beautiful as either full moon. Eventually, she decided to test if he was still awake.

'_If he's asleep, I'll leave it.' _Lin thought.

So she turned her head slightly and whispered "Master?"

"Yes Lin?" came the immediate reply.

'_Oh no. He's wide awake. What do I say? Err…oh think, THINK!'_

"Lin?" Crest's voice was now tinged with concern.

Suddenly, Lin had a brainwave.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me today, Master."

Crest was quite. Lin wasn't sure what to do, so she lay still, and waited.

"I was glad to save your life Lin." Crest whispered into Lin's ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "I would never forgive myself if I allowed you to be hurt."

"Same here." said Lin, rolling over so she could look into her Master's eyes. "I owe so much to you Master. You have always done so much for me that I feel unworthy of being your apprentice. You truly are the most important person in my life, Master."

"And you are a very special person to me Lin." Crest said, his eyes boring holes into hers.

"How special, Master?" Lin asked, tentatively.

Crest opened his mouth, but there was no reply. Eventually, he stammered "I…I…"

"Love…you?" Lin offered, in a slightly hopeful tone.

The two people on the lighthouse were silent, but in their own minds, things were very different. They heard a pounding in their ears and the rushing sound of shallow breath, but neither of them new if the sounds were coming from themselves or their companion. The Moon Crystal cast a dim blue glow over the open top of the lighthouse, but in their eyes the entire world was pitch black, except for the face of the person they were looking at, which shone like a Sun Stone.

They stared at each other for some time, until Lin decided she had to do something. The 'something' she decided to do was lean forward and kiss Crest gently on the lips. When she pulled away, she realised that her eyes were closed. She saw Crest just as he was before, except his mouth was now open in astonishment.

"Master." Lin whispered. "I love you."

There was yet again another silent moment. That moment however was shattered as Crest pulled Lin into his warm embrace and kissed her furiously. Having feared that Crest would reject her, the purple haired girl could only lie back in a daze as Crest showered kisses over her face. Eventually, Crest regained control of himself and looked at Lin.

"Lin," he said. "I love you too." he kissed her deeply, then pulled back and added "You've no idea how long I've wanted to say."

Lin smiled, tears of joy filling her eyes.

"You've no idea how long I wanted to hear that." she said. "How much do you love me?"

"More than anything in the world."

"Show me."

Crest's face looked stunned. "What?"

Lin lay back and said "Master, I love you so much. I want you to make me yours. I want us to become inseparable for the rest of our lives."

Crest was indecisive. He wanted exactly the same thing Lin wanted, but at the same time he didn't want to feel like he was taking advantage of her.

"Lin," he said softly. "I feel the same way about you, but… are you sure you want this?"

The look on Lin's face suggested he'd asked something ridiculous.

"Of course I want this Master." she said.

"But you know this may hurt?" he reminded her.

A looked of uncertainty, and even a little fear passed across Lin's face, but she smiled nervously and said "As long as you've with me, I know I'll be alright whatever happens."

After Lin said that, Crest realised there was no reason to hold back.

Slowly, Crest positioned himself above Lin, his legs straddling her hips. Lin released her bunches of hair and shook them loose, allowing her hair to fan out behind her on the blanket. Crest felt as though this was the most seductive thing she could have done. He kissed her one more time before lifting her dress up over her body. Lin raised her arms so he could pull it free and toss it away. He looked at her, now clad in nothing but thin cotton panties and an improvised bra; a strip of cloth tied around her bosom with a bow knot. Thankfully, the knot was at her front. Crest pulled the knot apart and unfolded the cloth, exposing her small but provocative breasts to the night air. Crest kneeled upright and simply admired her beautiful body.

Suddenly he noticed that Lin had closed her eyes and was now trembling. For a moment he was afraid that she didn't want what he was doing to her, but something told him she was simply nervous at being so exposed. He crouched back over her to protect her from the night air and laid his hand on her cheek. The second she felt his hand she calmed and opened her eyes, giving Crest a look of gratitude for being so caring and understanding, before nodding encouragement for him to continue.

Crest's hand trailed down her face and down her shoulder before settling on her hip. She shifted slightly and let out a small giggle as she felt his thumb move to caress her belly. He smiled at her, before lowering his face to her left breast and taking the nipple into his mouth. She gasped loudly as her body absorbed the wonderful sensation while Crest pulled his head back up, his lips closing gently over her skin as he allowed the flesh to leave his mouth. He repeated the action, rough lips dragging over the hardening nipple as he let it slide out of his mouth again and again, massaging the tip of the breast until Lin was moaning with pleasure. Then he began to simultaneously knead her right breast with his hand, being careful not to touch the nipple till it had erected with desire. Feeling that it was ready, Crest moved away from the first breast.

A groan of displeasure from Lin's mouth as he moved away quickly turned to a groan of the opposite as Crest sucked on the extra sensitive nipple of the right breast. He continued to suck at the gland until Lin pulled his head up to meet hers so they could kiss passionately, hands roaming above each others bodies. The kiss ended with both of them gasping for air. Lin was the first to recover.

"Master," she half said- half whispered. "It's your turn."

A grin spread across Crest's face as he sat up and began to remove his tunic. As he pulled it off, Lin sat up and began to pull desperately at his vest. When she finally removed it with his help, she began to orally explore his muscular torso. Crest tipped back his head and sighed as he lost himself in the feeling of Lin's warm mouth arousing his body, erecting both of his nipples and leaving wet trails across his chest. Soon her hands reached behind Crest and clenched his buttocks through his fabric of his pants. That was when he decided to bring their fervent exchange to its climax.

He carefully lowered Lin back down onto the blanket, before removing his belt. Lin watched carefully as he loosened his pants at erotically slow pace before helping him to wriggle free of them. The stayed still for a moment, both Lin and Crest smiling at each other as they enjoyed the feeling of their pelvises pressed tightly together with nothing but their underwear to obstruct their most sensitive areas from touching each other. Then, as if on a signal, they removed their underwear. Once they were both completely naked, Lin looked down. Her eyes widened at the site of Crest's reproductive organ, and more specifically, the _size._ As she stared, Crest noticed her shocked expression and laughed.

"I see I've…impressed you, Lin."

Lin could only nod dumbly. Despite her interest, however, she noticed Crest's expression change. A look of uncertainty. Once again it seemed Crest was unsure whether to go this far with her. Lin, however, was in no mood to wait. She reached down and grasped his manhood. She smiled as he gasped and involuntarily thrust into her palm. The erotic motion made her tremble with anticipation. She began squeezing and releasing his member, causing Crest to practically writhe on top of her as she held him quite literally at her mercy. When she was sure he wouldn't hold back, she guided his magnificent shaft to that secret place between her thighs. Crest lay on top of Lin so his face was only a millimetre away from hers and whispered "I love you."

Lin kissed her master and managed to say "I love you too." before Crest ripped her virginity open. She cried out in pain and wrapped her arms around Crest, hugging him close, naturally seeking the comfort he always provided. She was not disappointed, as Crest held her tightly, whispering soothing words into her ear and stroking her hair till the pain began to fade. Lin allowed a single sob to escape her lips, more from the shock than the pain itself, before pulling herself together and asking Crest to continue. Crest pulled out of Lin and thrust straight back into her.

Lin cried out again, but this time it was the sweet cry of pleasure. Crest then began a steady rhythm of thrusting in and out of Lin's body, giving her a feeling of being fulfilled, before coming out with a wonderful feeling of friction, only to fulfil her yet again. In no time at all, it was Lin who was now writhing at the mercy of Crest, yet he showed no mercy for either the pace or the strength of his invasion. And that suited Lin fine. The constant rubbing of Crest's manhood inside of Lin caused muscles that she was previously unaware of to contract around him every time he entered her. Eventually, Lin's tried thrusting her hips against one of Crest's thrusts. Mighty shards of pleasure rocketed though both of them, as she began to move in conjunction with her master. The sexual act continued for a little longer, before they finally reached orgasm together and screamed each others names to the night sky.

In the Starlight Canyon, a small lizard scuttled into the shadow of a rock as a scream reverberated between the canyon walls; a scream so tremendous it could surely only come from some angry predator.

Crest collapsed into Lin's arms, utterly exhausted. Lin wrapped her shaky arms around his neck, just as worn out from their efforts as he was.

"I love you Master." she managed to say.

"I thought just a moment ago you were calling me Crest?" he chucked.

Lin blushed as she remembered just how loud she had screamed.

Soon Crest's breathing took on the rhythmic pace of a sleeping person. Lin was about to join him when she noticed the Moon Crystal above. There was nothing different about it, but Lin had only just remembered it was there. She thought that she should say something; something profound and significant to mark this night. But after trying and failing to come up with something, she decided there were no words that could possibly convey her feelings of this magical moment. So she simply shrugged and fell asleep, in the arms of her true love, under the moonlight of the Moon Crystal.

_**Well, there you are. I hope you all enjoyed that. Please leave a review, flames gladly excepted (remember, I'm not afraid of you) but please bear in mind this is my first lemon EVER.**_


End file.
